Psicología Invertida (City Slickers)
by eltioRob95
Summary: One shot ,Ronnie anne se siente culpable por haberle dicho esas duras palabras a Lincoln, y todo por querer quedar bien con sus amigos, pero el curioso huesped del edificio Casagrande intentará usar un método que pondrá a la latina a prueba. pequeño fic Ronniecoln, y también una version alternativa del episodio City Slickers.


**The Loud house no me pertenece si no al canal y sus creadores.**

* * *

**Psicología Invertida**

Ronnie anne se sentía como la peor persona del mundo, No solamente se había lejos de él, también lo había golpeado tan fuerte que lo mandó al hospital , y el dia de hoy le dijo las peores palabras que podría haber dicho.

_"¡Yo no te pedí que vinieras Lincoln!"_

Toda la buena reputación y historia que se había inventado para impresionar a sus buenos amigos de Great lake city, pensaba desecharlo por completo, no valía la pena mantener eso si significaba perder su amistad con Lincoln para siempre.

Todos los pensamientos de la latina fueron interrumpidos cuando cierto chico interdimensional se materializó frente a ella, este le sonreía.

-Hola Ronnie anne, decime ¿A dónde crees que vas?-

-Hazte aun lado Rob, necesito hablar con Lincoln ¿Dónde está?-

-El Linc se fue a su habitación ,Ronalda-

Rob también se había mudado con la chica Santiago y los Casagrande, luego del fiasco ocurrido con el plan de evitar que Ronnie anne se mudara de Royal Woods, aunque Ronnie anne estaba completamente en desacuerdo de que el zoquete se quedara, con el paso de las semanas aprendió a tolerarlo.

Nunca lo admitiría , pero Rob podía ser alguien agradable de vez en cuando, después de todo gracias a él fue posible que Ronnie anne construyera una buena reputación en su escuela y con sus nuevos amigos.

Para la latina era divertido ver que a veces ver a la abuela Casagrande quien creia que Rob fuera alguna especie de espíritu maligno y lo corriera con la escoba por todo el edificio, cuando Rob fastidiaba a Carl de vez en cuando, Rob tenía razón en algo, a veces era demasiado patético que el enano de su primo se hiciera el galan todo el tiempo, o cuando Carlota lo también lo corre de su habitación por encontrarlo oliendo sus ropas, con quienes si parecía llevarse bien era con el abuelo Hector, ya que Rob a veces protegía su negocio de cualquier maleante.

Solamente Carlos jr, el pequeño carlitos , Frida y Maria, eran las personas que se llevaban bien con él, no parecía que el los fastidiara para su diversión.

Quizás por el hecho que Ronnie anne sabiendo la naturaleza pervertida del chico interdimensional, lo amenazó con un bate si es que el llegaba a molestar o faltarles el respeto a las señoras , cosa que él prometió sin problema, ahora estaba ahí frente a ella, Ronnie anne ya lo consideraba un amigo de verdad, en ocasiones, aunque no lo reconozca, después de todo, le encanta su manera rebelde de ser.

-Ví muy enojado al incestuoso Ronnie, no me quiso dirigir la palabra y entró a tu habitación ¿se puede saber que pasó?-

Ronnie anne dio un suspiro.

-Te voy a explicar, esto es lo que pasó….-

La hispana le explicó a su amigo interdimensional con detalle, lo que paso hoy durante todo el paseo con el peliblanco por la ciudad curiosamente parecida a New york, el como ella evitaba a toda costa que Lincoln mencionara algo sobre Royal Woods a Nikki, Casey y Sameer, cuando Lincoln dedujo todo y se enteró de lo que pasaba se enfadó, todo terminó en discusión y descontento entre ambos.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó- finalizó ella.

Rob se quedó pensativo.

-Ah ya veo ¿y entonces que harás?-

-Voy a remediar las cosas-

Rob la miró un poco sorprendido y asustado con lo que la latina podría hacer.

-¿O sea?-

*suspiro*

-Voy a decirle la verdad a mis amigos, no sé como pude ser tan infantil en darme vergüenza decir que era de Royal Woods-

Con sumo arrepentimiento en su rostro, Ronnie anne se dio vuelta, pero en un segundo Rob la retiene un momento.

-Wow wow wow, primero quiero que reconsideres un poquitito lo que vas a hacer Ronalda-

-¿de qué estas hablando Rob?-

-Vamos Ronnie anne, no trabajamos duro para construir tu nueva reputación de "La chica con tortuoso pasado" en tu nuevo hogar para que luego este venga y te haga cambiar de opinión-

-No Rob, esta farsa-

Ronnie anne siguió caminando hacia donde se encontraba Lincoln, mientras que el pelinegro flotaba al lado de ella, aún tratando de convencerla.

-Oh por favor, no puedes desechar esto, el soretito este no lo vale-

-Creí que Lincoln era tu amigo, crei que te gustaba la idea de que yo esté con él, por qué de repente me dices eso-

-Yo solo voy por lo más sensato Ronaldiña , eso ya quedó atrás, ya fue , Lincoln Loud es un completo egoísta, entiéndelo-

-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes-

-Se enoja por algo que no le incumbe ¿en qué mierda le afecta a él que vos les ocultes a tus amigos que seas de Royal Woods, ese lugar está bien pinche maldito, YO soy la pinche prueba de ello-

(resonando en la mente de Ronnie anne)

_"Yo no te pedi que vinieras Lincoln!"_

-No importa, eso no fue motivo para que yo le gritara y le dijera esas palabras-

Rob dio un suspiro, rodó los ojos molesto.

-Mirá, te voy a dar un ejemplo, por su maldito egoísmo terminó durmiendo afuera de SU casa con nada más que un traje de ardilla-

-Eso fue un accidente, además el no tenía la culpa de tener una familia tan inconsciente-

-Oh claro, un accidente (sarcasmo) el chorro que roba lo hace por accidente, un estafador que estafa lo hace por accidente, cuando un suicida se explota a si mismo es un accidente., un psicópata que apuñala lo hace por accidente ¿no? todo acto ruín y egoísta es un accidente entonces-

Ronnie anne se detuvo, miró a Rob molesta y seria.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-

-Te quiero hacer abrir los ojos piba ¿cómo se supone que van a reaccionar tus amigos cuando les digas la verdad?-

-….

-Oh pará, no digas nada, ya me sé la respuesta, ellos ya no se juntarán contigo, se decepcionarán, se enfadarán de que vos los hayas engañado, te van a mandar al carajo, te odiarán-

-No los conoces bien Rob, E-Ellos no serian…capaces-

-¿Ves? estás dudando, hacéme caso Ronnie anne, dejá todo como estaba, total, Lincoln viene de vez en cuando acá a la capital, digo, Great lake city, en cambio tus amigos están acá siempre-

-….

-Nikki y los demás, ellos podrían decirles la verdad a toda la escuela de la ciudad, te van a tratar de mentirosa y farsante, ahí si que no te voy a poder proteger amiga-

-No sé que decir-

-¿Lo ves Ronnie? Deja que Lincoln se largue de aquí, vos no tenes por qué disculparte, el simplemente no vale todo ese tormento que podrías pasar, total el solamente es … ¿Cómo soles llamarle vos? ah si…un PATÉTICO-

Ronnie anne se quedó pensativa un momento hasta que finalmente habló:

-No Rob, el lo vale todo, aunque tú lo hayas olvidado, y es MI patético, voy a disculparme con él, no me importa si mis nuevos amigos me odian, el único que me importa es Lincoln-

-Eh… pero… pero…-

Ronnie anne lo ignoró y siguió camino hacía su habitación y entró solamente para encontrarse a Lincoln empacando sus cosas, con una expresión.

Rob solamente se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino por el pasillo para encontrarse con el resto de los Casagrande, Frida, la madre de Ronnie anne, Hector, el perro de la familia y Carlos Jr.

-¿Qué pasó con Lincoln y mi hija Rob?- preguntó Maria preocupada

-En este momento,su hija se está poniendo una soga al cuello señora Santiago, descuide, no es en sentido literal, si van a espiar, háganlo, no se asomen mucho a la puerta-

El chico interdimensional les hizo paso, para que ellos pasaran, siendo el abuelo Casagrande el último en caminar a su lado.

-Rob- saludó él

-Don Hector- corresponde el saludo.

Al seguir caminando el chico interdimensional se encuentra con los demás Casagrande , Carlos, Carlota, Carl y la abuela Rosa Casagrande escuchando detrás de una puerta.

-Déjenme adivinar, Bobby y Lori también tienen una situación ¿no?-

-Shhhh!- todos.

-Así es- respondió Carl.

-Ojalá terminen, para que así pueda cazar a esa hermosísima gacela de Lori-

-Vos sos peor que el Clyde, no importa que dimensión de The Loud house sea, SIEMPRE TIENE QUE HABER DRAMA ACA, en fin, voy a entrar a ver que pasa-

-Olvídalo espíritu!- dijo la abuela Rosa quien cubrió la puerta con recelo.

-No dejaré que arruines su noviazgo con tu mal augurio-

Rob rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-Por última vez Doña Rosa ¡NO SOY UN MALDITO CHUPACABRAS!-

-No me hagas usar el crucifijo-

-ah… Pero la puta madre-

Rob se transformó en humo y traspasó el ojo de la cerradura burlando a la abuela Casagrande.

-¡Rayos!-

Bobby y Lori se sorprenden al ver a Rob apareciendo ante ellos dentro de su habitación.

-Hey chicos, qué pasa?-

-Oh hola Rob- saludó Bobby.

-No es nada, lo que pasa es que Lori no está preparada para vivir en la gran ciudad-

-creo que NUNCA lo estaré Bobby- *Sollozando en forma dramática*

-Ya ya bebé-

Rob sonrió comprendiendo un poco la situación de Lori

-Ah sí, sé como es Blonda, La ciudad siempre es culera ,el truco es saber sobrevivirla, no creo que fuera tan malo-

-Me caí en un alcantarillado abierto Rob- dijo Lori entre lágrimas.

-¿Y te atacaron los hombres Topo?-

*asintió en respuesta*

-Jajaja, es lo que me pasó a mi en los primeros días-

-¿Lo ves nena? No es tan malo- apoyó Bobby.

-A mi también me costó mucho adaptarme aquí en la ciudad, yo sé que tu podrás hacerlo-

Lori dejó de lagrimear, sonrió a su novio y lo abrazó, causando una pequeña sonrisa en el chico interdimensional al verlos en modo cursi.

-Parece que mi laburo aquí terminó-

Ese día en la noche…

Ronnie anne hizo bien las pases con Lincoln , ella junto con Lincoln confesó a sus amigos, sobre su procedencia de Royal Woods, que todo lo que ella había dicho anteriormente era una farsa, para fortuna de Ronnie anne, Nikki, Sameer y Casey lo tomaron muy bien, no la despreciaron como Rob dijo que harían.

Al parecer el asunto de Lori con la ciudad también se había resuelto, después de todo ¿Quién no ha tenido malos ratos en una ciudad desconocida?

Ronnie anne se encontraba sentada en el borde del techo del edificio Casagrande, bebiendo una lata de soda, mirando las estrellas iluminando sobre la silenciosa ciudad, Rob apareció y se sentó a su lado.

-Y ¿Cómo salió todo?

-Bueno, me disculpé con Lincoln, el obviamente aceptó mis disculpas, les dije todo a Nikki y los demás, te equivocaste, ellos no se enojaron como habias dicho y aún me consideran su amiga-

-Ah, que bueno que te hayas visto tu error y te disculparas con el incestuoso-Dijo el sonriendo.

-¿perdon? Creí que no estabas deacuerdo con eso-

-Hahaha, yo quería que hicieras eso, que te disculparas con el-

-¿Ah?- Ronnie miró a Rob confundida-

-¿Qué hay de lo que dijiste?-

-Dije eso solo para ver si le hacías caso más a tu orgullo o tu aprecio por Lincoln, Hahaha, cuando te dije que no te disculparas y que el no valía un sorete, lo dije justamente para que pensaras lo contrario, se llama Psicología invertida, Jua jua siempre funciona-

Al principio Ronnie anne se molestó con Rob, pero luego rió en forma divertida y le arrojó la lata de soda.

-hahaha eres un idiota, por poco y te creía-

-Ah ah ah entonces lo estabas considerando-

-Ya cállate-

-Descuida Taquitos, siempre supe que tu amor por Lincoln era más fuerte que tu ego-

-Deja de inhalar cosas, No estoy enamorada de él-

-Ajá, y yo soy un gnomo de jardín jejeje-

FIN.

* * *

**Bien, espero que hayan disfrutado de este One-shot divertido, como este año llega el spin-off de los Casagrande, quise escribir esto, como una prueba, a ver que tal queda esta version de Rob, mi loco personaje, viviendo con los humildes Casagrande., en la gran ciudad.**

**Esta es una version alterna del episodio City Slikers, y tambien es una linea temporal alterna de mi otro fic "Un chico diez chicas y Rob" donde Rob, Lincoln y Clyde fallaron en su intento de evitar que Ronnie anne se mudara y terminaran apaleados los tres, por eso se mencionan algunas cosas que no son del episodio canonico en la serie.**

**sería una secuela del futuro One shot, Rob y los Casagrande, espero que les haya gustado las interacciones de él con Ronnie anne y los demás personajes, saludos a todos, larga a vida a TLH y los CSGD.**


End file.
